<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Essay About Troll Sex because Kat Fucking Sucks by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167518">An Essay About Troll Sex because Kat Fucking Sucks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Educational, F/F, F/M, Grubs (Homestuck), M/M, Multi, Other, Pailing, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An in depth, short description of how the process of pailing works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Essay About Troll Sex because Kat Fucking Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im fucking begging you not to read this i only wrote it because my kismeses told me not to</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sex of a troll is entirely different from that of a human. It is generally believed by the majority of the fandom that all trolls are intersex, while this is true by human standards, trolls are not actually hermaphrodites. Trolls are not simultaneously both sexes at once, rather they are all one sex unique to their species. </p><p>Trolls do have separate genders. Alternia uses gendered pronouns in its language, although it does not translate directly. Rather than describing trolls as male female, or other, they use words like bulky and lithe. Bulky, referring to the usually heavier set, boxier male trolls, and lithe referring to the usually thin, leaner female trolls. Although, this is not a set rule.</p><p>Trolls reproduce through a process called pailing. In this process, there is one reproductive female, known as the mother grub. The other participants in pailing are known as drone trolls.</p><p>Drone trolls sperm carries only one quarter. This is why pailing is a required process. Without the mixing of two drone troll’s sperm, grubs cannot be produced. </p><p>The gonads of both bulky and lithe trolls are referred to as shame globes. Some trolls possess breasts, which are referred to as rumble spheres. In addition to these, trolls also have bone bulges. These are essentially the equivalent of a human phallic. The bulge is normally protected by a sheath, called a seed flap. When sexually aroused the seed flap opens, leading to the bulge swelling and extending out of the sheath. </p><p>At this point, the process of pailing proceeds. It can go a number of ways, although it usually happens analy through the nook. The nook is the human equivalent of a vagina.</p><p>The pail is needed when trolls produce slurry. The slurry is then ejaucalted into a bucket which is fed to the oral sphincter of the mother grub.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>